villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moon Knight (Marvel Zombies)
Moon Knight, is a recurring antagonist in Marvel Zombies. He along with many other heroes became a flesh-eating zombie after a zombified Sentry appeared and caused the Zombie Plague. He is a minor antagonist in Ultimate Fantastic Four issue #24, a supporting antagonist in Marvel Zombies, a minor character in Marvel Zombies: Dead-Days, a minor antagonist in Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness and a supporting antagonist in Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth issue #8. Additionally, his Earth-91126 appears as a supporting antagonist in Marvel Zombies Return. Biography Early life Little is known about Moon Knight's life before the zombie plague occurs on Earth-2149, but it can be presumed is most likely the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. The Plague After Sentry from Earth-91126 landed on Earth-2194 and infected Colonel America, Ms. Marvel, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, the Wasp, and Black Widow, they spread the plague around New York and all around the world, causing both heroes and villains joined forces to fight off the undead. While the infection has started to spread, Moon Knight received a call from Nick Fury to join the resistance aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, planning a strategy to stop the plague. Fury tells the remain uninfected heroes it looks like the end of the world and everyone should be on the same team. Moon Knight, along with other heroes returns to the surface and tries to kill the zombies. Sadly, he was somehow infected. After Beast and Mr. Fantastic found the remain humans in Latveria and the surrounding area, Moon Knight and a huge horde of infected heroes head off to get inside of Castle Doomstadt. While trying to break through the magical defenses, Moon Knight and the other zombified heroes are surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. However, the reanimated corpses were unable to defeat the horde as they still had their abilities. When Earth-1610 Reed arrived on Earth-2149 and meets Magneto, Moon Knight and the other zombified heroes found them. Trying to capture the living flesh, Moon Knight is presumably blinded by Earth-1610 Invisible Woman when the Fantastic Four and Magneto flee, with a surviving pocket of humanity, heading to the Baxter Building to use the teleportation machine in order to transports to the Ultimate Universe. Later, Moon Knight is seen with the others, waiting for other zombified heroes to come back after trying to devour Magneto. Moon Knight and the others look up to see Silver Surfer, quickly flying up to catch him. They manage to catch the silver stranger, only for them to be knocked away by the Hulk, trying to eat the Silver Surfer but fails to try to devour him. Afterward, Colonel America, Luke Cage, Wolverine, Hulk, Giant-Man, Spider-Man and Iron Man were able to devour Silver Surfer and got cosmic powers, they tested out their new abilities and fried the zombies, but Moon Knight was able to survive from them. Moon Knight's Demise When Deadpool, Betty, and Bill at Earth-2149, Moon Knight, Shamrock and Tigra confront them. Moon Knight attacks Deadpool. He is defeated by Deadpool and last seen having his head cut off by the Merc with a Mouth. The Final Battle Much like the Moon Knight from Earth-2149, he was infected by the plague and joined a zombified team to devour all living flesh on Earth. He fought alongside them against the Wasp, Luke Cage, and Black Panther, who were trying to stop the plague from spreading, Sadly, it failed. He is later killed by the New Avengers. Gallery ZombieMoonKnightBeingAttacked.jpg|Moon Knight being attacked by the reanimated corpses. Zombies_(Earth-2149)_from_Marvel_Zombies_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|The Marvel Zombies capturing Magneto. UFFMZBlackBoltAndOtherZombies.png|Quicksilver and other zombified heroes chasing after survivors. Marc_Spector_(Earth-91126).jpg|Moon Knight of Earth-91126. Marc_Spector_(Earth-21050).jpg|Moon Knight of Earth-21050. Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Cannibals Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Predator Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Parody/Homage